hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Year!
'''A New Year '''is the first episode on THETHOMAS4's Mini-Series . Plot It was a brand new year on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were happy. At the beginning of each year, Sir Topham Hatt calls all of his engines to Tidmouth Sheds and he tells them about his plans for the upcoming year. It was time, later in the evening Sir Topham Hatt had all of the engines come to the sheds. All the engines were chatting. “SILENCE!” Sir Topham Hatt boomed. Everyone became silent. “Now, I understand you are all eager but it is very cold and I want to get this over with. I have big plans for this year. Extentions, expansions, you name it. We will be teaming up with Miss Jenny Packard and the Pack to help us build. The Skaroey, Culdee Fell and Arlesdale Railways will help us to, with goods unavailable to us. Brendam Docks will be busy as well, as many of our goods will be arriving there. Not to mention many visiting engines will come from not only the mainland, but all over the world! New lines, new business, new engines, new railway! It will be grand! And I hope you all do you’re best to help!” The Fat Controller finished. The engines whistled and tooted. They were excited! The next day, as Thomas left Ffarquhar sheds to go pick up Annie and Clarabel, he thought about how this new year would go. He was very excited. Later, Thomas was pulling trucks from the quarry down to Knapford Harbour. The trucks were in a playful mood and bumped Thomas about. Thomas bumped them back, this made the trucks cross. When they got to the top of a hill, the trucks gave Thomas a big bump. Thomas raced down the steep hill, unable to stop. Finally, after going up another hill, thomas gained control of the trucks. But when Sir Topham Hatt heard about it, he was very cross! He sent thomas to work on the Peel Godred Branch Line for the remainder of the winter. Thomas hated it there, and Jonathon the electric train who works on the line made fun of Thomas. A few days later, Thomas was shunting in the Kirk Machan yards. But he was shunting a little to hard. “Be careful!” Called his driver. But Thomas didn’t listen. He was cross. Then there was trouble! He knocked a car off the rails and it smashed into a power line! Slowly, Jonathon and Joey both ground to a halt! with no electricity in the wires, the engines couldn’t move! Soon, Rocky arrived shunted by Rosie. “Uhhh, Thomas, I’m afraid it’s too dangerous for me to do anything! You’ll need the Sodor Electric Company!” He explained. Thomas was worried. And he had every right to be. The fat controller was furious. “I send you here to learn to handle trucks better (since you seem to have forgotten) and you cause a mishap like this! What will I do with you Thomas?” The Fat Controller said. He was deep in thought, as he wanted to figure out where to send thomas where he couldn’t cause any trouble. It seemed everywhere he sent the cheeky little train, he just caused chaos. The Fat Controller spoke to the Thin Controller about his predicament. “Well,” Mr. Percival said. “We sent Sir Handel to the quarry for a few years and it seemed to tame him. But Thomas isn’t allowed in the Ffarquhar Quarry and it wouldn’t be wise to send him to Blue Mountain.” “Indeed.” The Fat Controller’s only option was to return Thomas to passenger duties. But he wasn’t brought back to the branch line, instead he was working the Norramby Branch Line with Molly. A few days after Thomas arrived, he began boasting. “I’m such an important engine, the fat Controller gives me passenger duties on other lines so the people who live here can ride me, I am after all a very famous engine! Much more splendid than the likes of you!” He said. This made Molly cross, and, slightly offended. On the track before Norramby, there is a steep hill that often becomes slippery due to the rails not being sanded properly, and just past Norramby Station, is the beach, and there is a stone peer over the water with rails on it where engines often bring passengers, that way instead of going through the station they can go right to the beach. The real reason for this is in case an engine loses control of their train, they are given lots of space to slow down. But it is not always enough. One morning, Molly wouldn’t start. She wouldn’t build up any steam. So Thomas had to take Molly’s early morning goods train from Norramby to Barrow and back again. They made good time but as they approached the hill before Norramby on the return journey, Thomas’ Driver gently put the brakes on to slow down. “Why are we slowing? I can manage this silly old hill.” Thomas said. “It may be slippery!” Called his driver. “Pah! We’ll make it!” Thomas said. So Thomas’ Driver took the brakes off completely. Then there was trouble, it had rained the previous night and the hill was more slippery than ever! As Thomas went down the hill, the weight of the trucks pushed him. He roared down the hill as his driver did his best to control the train. His driver knew they wouldn’t be able to stop in time, so he, as well as the fireman and gaurd jumped clear just in time. Thomas smashed through the buffers at the end of the peer and fell into the shallow water! He was miserable. The trucks laughed and laughed, they thought it a great joke! Soon Rocky arrived shunted by Rosie. “Not again Thomas!” He said. Soon, Jason the works diesel arrived and shunted Thomas to the Steamworks. When he arrived he wasn’t happy to see the Fat Controller there. “I hope you’ve learned you’re lesson now Thomas.” He scolded. “I don’t want anymore incidents like this ever again! Am I clear?” “Y-Y-Yes Sir.” “I’ll be sending you to work at Brendam Docks after you’re repaired, and if you haven’t learned sense by then, I don’t know what we’ll do!” The Fat Controller said. And with that, Thomas was now being mended. The Fat Controller seems to think Thomas will learn sense after going to work at Brendam, but that’s another story. Characters *Thomas *Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky *Mr. Percival *Molly (does not speak) *Jonathon (does not speak) *Joey (does not speak) *Rosie (does not speak) *Jason (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Miss Jenny Packard (mentioned) *Sir Handel (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Ffarquhar Quarry *Knapford Harbour *Kirk Machan *Norramby *Barrow *Sodor Steamworks *Brendam Docks (mentioned) *Skarloey Railway (mentioned) *Culdee Fell Railway (mentioned) *Arlesdale Railway (mentioned) Trivia *This marks the first episode of THETHOMAS4's Mini-Series Gallery IMG 0685.JPG|Thomas delivering stone to the Harbour. IMG 0686.JPG|Thomas shunting at Kirk Machan. IMG 0687.JPG|The trucks derailed at Kirk Machan with the destroyed Power lines. IMG 0688.JPG|Thomas and a broken down Molly. IMG 0689.JPG|Thomas loosing control of the trucks near Norramby. IMG 0690.JPG|Thomas racing down the hill. IMG 0691.JPG|Thomas on the peer. IMG 0693.JPG|Thomas crashing through the buffers. IMG 0698.JPG|Thomas being fixed at the Steamworks shed. IMG 0696.JPG|Thomas in the water. IMG 0695.JPG|The trucks laughing. IMG 0693.JPG|Thomas breaking the buffers. IMG 0694.JPG|Thomas falling.